Video conferencing and web conferencing are becoming more ubiquitous as means for communicating. For example, in a corporate environment, some employees might work remotely, away from a company's main headquarters. As a result, when the users need to communicate on a project, they might either use telephone or voice conference or video conference technologies. Teleconference technology does not include a video stream and therefore does not the participants to see each other. However in some cases, such as some web conferencing technologies, participants can share documents and files on a shared screen.
Being able to see and more directly address others is a key aspect of communication. Video conferencing technologies allow users to see and interact with each other. However, there are difficulties in handling multiple users in the same conference. For a large number of users, a large number of data streams are required. This can overly burden connections between users or force the system to provide an unacceptably low level of video quality.